


Bachelor in a Bind

by PendragonQueen09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Monster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: Roman hears of a tower in the woods and deigns to meet the person trapped inside, despite the rumors that the only thing there is a dragon.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Bachelor in a Bind

_ "There is a monster there," the neighboring prince had chuckled.  _

_ "It has fangs, and scales, and a wicked golden eye; a snake, nay, a dragon!" The other chimed. "You will find no spouse in that tower, my friend- nothing but a demon." _

_ "I do not believe you," Roman had responded, a confident smile resting on his lips. "I think you two are attempting to hoard a treasure from me, but I will not have it. If there is a monster, it shall be vanquished, and there is a damsel in distress, or better yet, a bachelor in a bind-" _

_ "You will find nothing, but suit yourself," one of his friends had snickered, and the prince had decided he very much would. _

And so it was that Roman found himself in front of the abandoned tower in the woods, a sword and shield in hand and a suit of armor over his clothes. He gazed up to the top, where the window was open and movement flickered across it- but there were no monsters, no demons or witches.

"Good day up there!" He called curiously, and the movement stopped. Black curtains were drawn by a pair of yellow gloves, and after a moment, Roman realized he was being resolutely ignored.

"Hello?" He called again, a pout loosening his lips. "I saw you, don't pretend you're not there."

"There is no one home," someone finally responded, a voice firm and smooth, and Roman looked again to the base of the tower before glancing back up.

"...I am here to rescue you," he said evenly, and a sigh came from the drawn window. "Come with me, sir, and you will live in my palace- no longer closed off from the rest of the world," he paused. "Free?"

"Why should you expect me to walk with a stranger?" The man asked. "I have heard the promises before, how am I to know you are not a criminal, here to take advantage of me?"

So Roman paused, and he thought about it. "Well, what if I wasn't a stranger?" He asked. The curtain was pulled back just enough for one brown eye to peer out, like rich hot cocoa poured across Roman's very soul. "If I come to talk with you every day, I will no longer be simply a stranger- is that not right, fairest one?" He questioned with a smirk, delighted to see a dark blush spread on the man's skin, where it was visible.

"Perhaps," he murmured, "if you bring me a golden apple, from the king's favorite tree. I will consider it."

"Then I will," Roman said. "Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow." Roman thought he saw the man smile a little before the curtains again closed, and there was no sign he had been there at all.

The prince returned the next day, a golden apple from his father's tree in hand, armor abandoned at the castle. The curtains were drawn just as he approached.

"I brought what you requested," he said, and from the window lowered a basket on a pulley system. Roman placed the apple inside, and it was pulled back up. Gloved hands snatched the thing through the curtains.

After a second came a crunch, and Roman laughed.

"Hungry?" He questioned.

"You have no idea," a muffled voice responded.

"I'll bring a full meal next time if it means I acquire your name today."

"Then my name is Janus," the man said, a smile evident in his tone. "Ugly, I know, but it grows on you."

"Prince Roman, pleased to make your acquaintance. Does this apple garner me a yes?" Roman asked. "A visit for tomorrow, and many days to come?"

Another crunch.

"Bring me the pelt of a bear slain for me, and I will consider it," Janus said. "But for today, you have earned your pass. We may speak of whatever you wish."

"Tell me of the monster," Roman requested, settling at the base of the tower to speak. "The one with scales and fangs and a golden eye. I have heard tale of the demon that protects you, and yet there was none to slay yesterday- none to see today."

Janus bit his apple again, and Roman waited patiently. "There is none," he finally answered calmly.

"None?" Roman asked. "Well, now, that makes no sense. All the princes I have spoken with about this place-"

"Lied," Janus said. "I protect myself. There is no creature to keep me safe."

It didn't seem like the truth, but Roman decided not to press the subject.

"Then will you tell me why you remain?" He asked as the man ate.

"None have been worthy," he declared. "They could all rot in hell for all I care, not a single one has been worth my time."

"Bold words for a man trapped in a tower, with all the time in the world on his hands."

Roman yelped as something fell on the top of his head, and he rubbed the spot as he glanced down at the apple core now to his side.

"Bold accusations for a prince within throwing distance," Janus spoke, and Roman snorted.

"Fair," he said. "Then, for my next question-"

"No, I think you have asked enough for the day," Janus hummed cheerfully. "Three questions- that is all."

"Is this because your apple is gone?"

"No, it is because I have no interest in spilling my darkest secrets to a stranger," he stated. And then, voice a little soft, "I will see you tomorrow, Roman."

The prince decided he was rather fond of the way his name rolled off of Janus' tongue.

It wasn't a surprise that he returned the next day.

"A pelt, and a meal, for the lovely man in the tower," Roman grinned, placing the items in the basket. They were not snatched this time, but carefully lifted with a thoughtful noise.

"Did you truly kill a bear for me?" Janus asked carefully.

"Yes, and it was quite the challenge. Have I yet proven my worth, to learn more about you?"

"... for today," Janus fondly responded. "Three questions."

"Do you eat?" Roman blurted. "And by that, of course, I mean- what do you- how-"

"Careful there, highness. If you aren't, you may use up all of your questions in one go," but there was a smile in his voice, and Roman sat by the tower, relaxed. "Yes, very clearly, I eat. The creatures of the forest do well to supply me with berries and such to keep me fed- do I eat  _ well,  _ now, that is a question of its own."

Roman saw the trap, and skillfully avoided it.

"How do you get them to bring you food?" He asked instead, but the man didn't seem horribly phased by the switch.

"Not entirely sure. They've been doing it as long as I can remember."

"How odd," the prince commented.

"You have one more question," Janus reminded.

"Alright then," Roman shifted to his knees, peering up at the window. "Can I see you?"

"What?"

"Can I see you?"

"You've seen me already."

"The whole you," Roman pouted. "I want to see your face."

"...no."

"Wh- no?!"

"My answer is no, that was your final answer, now off with you," the man said, sticking a hand out of the curtains to make a shooing motion before he pulled it back in. 

"I can speak with you tomorrow, though, right?"

Janus sighed, but Roman could tell the noise wasn't annoyed.

"Bring me a sweater of golden fleece, and I will consider it," the man said, and Roman grinned widely as he left.

And thus it continued. Every day Roman requested he speak with him the next, and every day Janus responded with a request for the prince to fulfill. Every day Roman fell more in love, with every question he asked.

"Do you still think of me as a stranger?" The prince finally questioned one day, nigh half a year down the line, when the questions had turned to long conversations sat beneath the tower. The happy laughter that had fluttered through the air dwindled to silence at the inquiry.

"I do not," Janus answered honestly, his tone somber enough that some level of panic built in Roman's chest.

"Well, what do you think of me as, then?" He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful and failing miserably, if he were to judge by the gentle snicker Janus released.

"... a friend, I suppose," Janus said. "Perhaps a little more, but no less. Is that what you wish to hear?"

"Only the truth."

"That is the truth."

Roman hummed thoughtfully, gleefully, a blush of excitement and joy falling along the apples of his cheeks as he tried not to smile too brightly. He stood, brushing off his pants as he turned to the window.

"Then, Janus, would you allow me to save you from this tower of isolation? Allow me to grant you your freedom, and once again give you the choice of living with me in the castle, as I requested so long ago?"

"That was more than three questions," Janus quipped, peering halfway through the window, chocolatey eye sad.

"Oh, can it, darling," Roman huffed, raising a hand as if the other were in front of him and could take it.

"Yes."

The prince blinked.

"Huh?" He asked. "What?"

"Three questions, and today you have asked me six. You're growing rusty, Roman."

"But- but did you-"

_ "Yes," _ Janus repeated fondly, but his eye still held that sadness- as if he didn't want to. "But you must close your eyes, and turn around."

"How am I to save you when I cannot see?"

"... fine then, simply close your eyes, and I will jump into your arms."

"Give me a countdown, would you?" Roman huffed, but closed his eyes and held his arms out and up to catch.

"Alright, one, two-"

"Hold on, are you jumping on three or the beat after three-?"

"Three!" Janus exclaimed, and Roman shrieked as a weight suddenly pushed him to fall backwards. For a moment, Janus was worried- at least until Roman spoke.

"I cannot keep my eyes closed the whole time I know you, Janus. May I open them?"

"Ten questions," the man breathed. "But yes. Just-" and he hesitated, "prepare yourself, would you? For the worst case scenario."

Roman's expression twisted on his face.

"What are you imagining?" Janus asked.

"A fly the size of a human that has been using a paper cutout of a human face to speak with me all this time." His expression softened a little. "But the fly is you, so we can still be friends- I have simply lost my love interest. Interspecies and all, you get it."

"... love interest," Janus repeated, then swallowed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"What are you imagining?" Roman asked in turn.

"Eleven questions," the man murmured.

"Right, right. I'm opening them."

"So  _ do it,"  _ Janus finally hissed, eyes still shut tight. After a moment, Roman released a breath, and Janus felt fingers comb his hair behind his ears.

It was the softest touch he had ever felt, from another human.

"Janus, you're  _ beautiful,"  _ the prince said, which wasn't at  _ all  _ what the man had been expecting. His eyes snapped open, but instead of seeing the mockery he had expected, Roman's expression was open and vulnerable and achingly  _ honest. _ "I-" Roman stuttered, and laughed, and his dark skin turned darker as a blush rid up high on his cheeks. "I'm speechless!" He laughed. "You were hiding something so gorgeous?"

"I'm a monster," Janus squeaked, wholly unprepared for this turn of events as his own cheek went red and Roman stroked fingers down the scales on his other, careful so as not to cut himself on their edges.

"Right, the other princes," the prince gasped in understanding, "whom are idiots, for not seeing what I do. You are  _ unique _ , and that is  _ beautiful,  _ I- you were afraid to show me, Janus, but this only solidified that place you've built in my heart for the last six months. I  _ love you.  _ I love your scales, I love your eyes-  _ both  _ of them-" Janus smiled, and Roman gasped again, sitting up quickly and grabbing his cheeks between his fingers so the man's mouth was left open. "I love your  _ fangs!" _ He squealed, "I love  _ you, Janus. _ Every part of you is beautiful, no matter what they said."

"... I love you, too, Roman," Janus said, and the prince squeaked.

"You don't need to say that back!" He assured, shaking his head as his blush spread to his ears.

"I want to, because it is true. I am  _ in love  _ with you. But I was terrified you would see me, and you would decide you didn't want me anymore. So if you would like to simply be friends, I will allow it, but- the  _ truth  _ is that I love you, and I am  _ marvelously  _ glad you feel the same, darling."

"Then- may I kiss you, Janus?"

"Thirteen questions," the man said, grabbing Roman's cheeks and kissing him first with a giddy smile on his lips.


End file.
